Reflexiones
by Iwakura888
Summary: Breves pensamientos de Touko


Me puse a pensar en Touko hace poco y se me hizo bien triste su situación.

La verdad no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero, después de pensarlo detenidamente, me identifico algo con ella. ¡Es horrible que no te hagan caso! uu snif. Así que este fic es para la pobre de Touko, a quien nadie pela.

Siempre lo llamo por las noches. Lo hago porque sé que en el día está trabajando y no me gusta interrumpirlo. Aunque a veces por las noches también trabaja, pero nunca deja de contestarme. Hay ocasiones en las que ha confesado estar muy ocupado; aún así, siempre toma mi llamada. Eso sí, siempre ha sido muy frío al hablar (he llegado a la conclusión de que lo es en todo lo que hace), pero ya estoy acostumbrada a eso. Creo que es lo que más me gusta de él. Siempre he pensado que debajo de toda esa frialdad hay un ser lleno de amor y calidez, sólo que no se atreve a salir. Quisiera ser la que descubriera ese lado oculto en él. Pero... a pesar de que hemos estado juntos desde hace tanto tiempo, sé que no seré yo la que lo haga. A decir verdad, nunca hemos estado realmente unidos. Físicamente está conmigo, pero su mente está en otra parte. No puedo decir que no me lo advirtieron. Sus compañeros de trabajo me dijeron miles de veces que era más expresiva una estatua que él; mi padre insistió en que sería mejor que buscara a un joven más alegre, más animoso; que él tenía un pasado muy triste y que yo no merecía tener a mi lado a alguien incapaz de sonreír; él mismo me dijo que se sentía incapaz de amar a alguien, y que además no tenía tiempo para estos disparates. Sé que casi lo forcé a que fuéramos una pareja, pero realmente lo amo. Y aunque sé que él no me ama, lo único que quiero hacer es descubrir el lado oculto en él, no me importa a qué precio.

Desde hace un tiempo siento que ya no nos queda nada. Nunca hubo amor en verdad, pero si acaso hubo una amistad, temo que se esté acabando. Ese temor me ha estado atormentando con más frecuencia desde que llegó esa joven, la niña que vive conmigo. Siempre la llama, le pide cosas; sin mencionar lo mucho que habla de ella en nuestras pobres conversaciones. Siempre que abre la boca sé que va a hablar de ella.

Qué bajo he caído...

¡Estoy celosa de una niña! Pero esa manera en que la mira... nunca me ha mirado así.

Lo que me recuerda... que esta noche fue diferente. Lo llamé, como de costumbre, pero lo noté distinto. Siempre quiere hacerse el fuerte, el que no siente nada. Pero hoy no. Me dijo que aunque sabía que debería estar pensando en el trabajo había estado pensando en mí. Supe que eso no era normal, que era una mala señal. El jamás admitiría algo así. Fue entonces cuando llegó a mi mente el recuerdo de esa chica. ¿Acaso pensaba en mí porque estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de decirme que ya no soportaba más esta farsa, que somos nosotros? ¿Pensando en cómo decirme que nunca me había amado? ¿En cómo admitir que quien de verdad había estado esperando todo este tiempo para que descubriera su lado humano era _ella_? No pude contenerme. Sé cuánto odia las preguntas indiscretas sobre sus sentimientos. Pero simplemente no resistí. Pensar que una jovencita mucho menor que yo podría quitármelo...

"¿Estás... enamorado de ella?" dije, sin pensarlo demasiado. Aunque tardó un poco en contestarme, su respuesta fue simple y fácil de entender. "_Sí._" Todos mis temores se volvieron realidad. Mis peores pesadillas, todas mis sospechas. "Ya veo.", respondí torpemente. No le importó aceptar la verdad, no le importó la idea de que su respuesta hubiera podido herirme. Esperé un poco, pero no dijo nada más. Entonces supe que esa niña no podía quitármelo, porque él nunca había sido mío. Corté la comunicación, no pude soportar su indiferencia. No recuerdo haber sentido algo como esto antes... me sentí derrotada, humillada. Sentí tristeza, pero no pude llorar. Todo fue culpa mía; sabía que lo nuestro nunca iba a dar resultado. Pero lo intenté. Y no me importa saber la verdad ahora. No me importa saber que realmente no tiene el mínimo interés en mí. Porque lo amo. Y nunca dejaré de amarlo. Hasta cierto punto, no me importa quién haya descubierto ese lado suyo que había estado oculto tanto tiempo. El hecho de saber que estaba ahí es suficiente para mí.

Sólo que...

Extrañaré su voz por las noches de ahora en adelante

Please, review!


End file.
